User blog:Revival100/Magimech Wars Chapter 2
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Sarah belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 2 Zero Raiden got ready in a changing room wearing gym clothes and stepped out with a pair of wooden training swords strapped to him via a sash, Dani stepped out shortly after with wooden training knives, Omen was at the other end of the hall waiting for them not saying much, pretty routine for his training where he uses a perticular skill on them and teaches them it afterwards, Raiden draws his swords and Dani has her knives at the ready, they go to strike at him but he dodges every blow they give him, he then gets close to Raiden and he strikes areas of Raiden's body causing him to not have any feeling in his right arm for some reason, Omen then kicks Raiden away and Dani tries to get the jump on him but Omen picked up on Dani's sneek attack and countered her, he then did a similar thing to her which he did to Raiden causing her left leg to not have any feeling, the two lay on the ground Raiden rubbing his right shoulder and Dani holding her left theigh Raiden: what happened? why can't I feel my arm? Dani: my leg feels so numb Omen: and welcome to today's lesson on pressure points, any questions? Raiden: what are pressure points? Omen: pressure points are points in the body that you can use to paralise and subdue almost anyone Dani: is that why we can't feel our limbs? Omen: correct Dani Raiden gains feeling in his wrist and moves it slightly and Dani with her ankle Omen: now hold still a moment Omen strikes different pressure points on their bodies, they both then move their no longer numb limbs Omen: I'm going to teach you a few pressure points that can subdue foes in seconds Omen tells them about pressure points and the right order to hit them in to paralise limbs temporarily, they then practice the pressure point techniques on each other and they soon pick up on it rather quickly, after an hour of training they go into the changing rooms and they all step out with gym bags, heading back to their quaters, on their way they meet someone in a rather expensive suit, he greets them with a casual smile Omen: hello president Zero what you doing here? Zero: just doing a mandatory inspection of the facilities, taking reviews from my staff if there's anyway I could improve things to help up morale Zero then notices Raiden and walks over to him Dani: how very thoughtful of you, we rather enjoy the training hall you provided us with Zero: glad you're enjoying it and I'd assume this is the new scout, name's Zero president and CEO of Zero corporation Zero offers his hand out to shake, Raiden takes his hand and shakes it Raiden: I'm Raiden it's an honour to meet you sir Zero: the honour is all mine impressive work on those hunters today, I want to make you an offer that is difficult to refuse that I'm so impressed, an office on the top floor next door to mine, a huge pay raise, you'd be my personal assistent so what do you say? Raiden lets go of Zero's hand and shakes his head Raiden: I feel I must remind you that it was a team effort and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to refuse, I belong out there with my team, not stuffed into some office that wouldn't suit me at all Zero: I guess I'll find someone else for my campaign He then sighs Raiden: I'm sorry for refusing your offer but I prefer to be away from the spotlight not in it Zero: no it's fine there anything you need you name it Raiden: thank you I'll keep that in mind They all then go their seprate ways Omen Dani and Raiden start talking right when zero leaves Raiden: why would Zero want me for his campaign? Omen: it's a publicty stunt and once he has a major event he'd have you get supporters for him, so you could even see it's not a good idea even for you Dani: like you said you prefer action over paperwork Raiden: mind you I'd look good in a suit They then laugh at Raiden not really enjoy wearing formal wear Dani: and then maybe you'll just wear a ball gown after that They then laugh some more Omen: you have the figure for it Raiden They laugh their way back their quaters and step in with a good mood, Ameila is preparing dinner for them and they greet her with smiles and laughter Ameila: mind telling me the joke? Omen: we think Raiden would look good in a dress Ameila then laughs with them Amelia: ok but we need to do something about his hair They then laugh until their sides start hurting, they then sigh and calm themselves down Raiden: I'd probably pull it off besides the only thing I enjoy wearing formal wear wise is a kimono, which is a sort of dress but more suitable for both genders Amelia: true Dani: we do look amazing in a kimonos Omen looks at a family photo of them wearing their kimonos Omen: and we try to keep tradictions, anyways you two get cleaned up before dinner, you trained hard today Raiden and Dani nod and go to their rooms to have get cleaned up in their en suites, while Raiden sits in his bath tub he thinks about the mission earlier and the offer from Zero, he then washed his face and stepped out a few moments later drying himself off and getting dressed in a kimono, he then steps out and joins his mother and father round a low table with mats set around it, both of them were wearing kimonos as well, Dani then joined them shortly after and some Japenese tea was poured out for all of them by Ameila, they then enjoy their meals set in front of them and they talk about their day and how it was, after dinner Raiden went to his room and was exausted from the day, he got changed for bed and the moment he hit his bed he fell right to sleep, the next day everyone was in the hanger preparing their mechs, a worker in a white lab coat walked over to them Worker: hello I'm the head of the research and devlopment team and I was wondering if your team could do something for me, miss Sarah? Sarah: what is it you need? R&D Head: there's this species of creatures that seems rather odd, they appear like HUNTERS yet they're alive, I have a theory that they might be an earlier stage of hunters just before they get their metal armour Sarah: go on R&D Head: if you brought us a viable specimen then we will pay you quite well, you name your price, we'll even offer services for your mechs to devlop new weapons and such Sarah: now that's an offer difficult to refuse but without coordinates we might as well be flying blind R&D Head: don't worry coordinates have been already sent your communication devices and don't worry about transport we already have that covered A massive ship with the words Zero Corp R&D Team written on it, is rolled out to them R&D Head: there's a hanger on there as well that can fit in 6 mechs Sarah: anything in perticular we're looking for? R&D Head: eggs we want to observe the specimen in it's early stages of life Sarah: alright then, TEAM COURAGEOUS FLARES LOAD YOUR MECHS UP AND GET READY TO MOVE OUT Sarah said in an ordering way, they all loaded their mechs up and waited for Sarah inside the ship, Sarah stood and talked with the R&D Head Sarah: I promise I will bring back results, if we find anything we'll contact you R&D Head: best of luck and may you come back safely Sarah then steps into the ship and starts it up, she then flies off, she then sets the coordinates in the auto pilot and it flies there they know they have a long journey ahead of them, so they sit in the lounge area of the ship, Sarah then breifs them over tea Sarah: right so listen up everyone here's the mission, we're heading to what we call a dark patch of space, the reason it's called that is cause there's are no monitoring or civilizations there, it could be anything from an astroid field to a secret enemy base, we're sent here by the Research and devlopment team to try and confirm a theroy they have, we also have an objective to bring back research material, which explains the reason of the huge ship, any questions Raiden raises his hand Sarah: Raiden Raiden: are missions normally this random? Sarah: yes they are, one day you could be doing a simple protection mission, the next you could be doing an elite level mission Dani: you see we're all different ranks, but seeing Sarah's a first grade elite we're an elite lead team, if you or I were to become an elite we'd be a D class elite team, if there are 3 elite members then it would go upto C class 4 B class, if all 5 members are elite class then the team's an A class Elite team Raiden: why does it matter the amount of elites we have and the class our team is? Sarah: it depends on the jobs we take and how we get paid, the higher our class the bigger the jobs we take, but the bigger the pay, but we're not in this for the money we're in this to fight against the HUNTERS Raiden nods in agreement with what Sarah says, they appear to be nearing the coordinates, they all go up to the bridge to see what the place looks like, but to their surprise it doesn't look like your typical base or astroid field, it looks like a small planet made from what looks like a mass of meat and bones, it appeared alive to an extent as well, the team seemed somewhat disturbed by the sight of it, like it was something from their worst nightmares Omen: I've some pretty weird stuff in my, but this takes the cake Ameila: is that thing alive? Dani: it's so big Raiden: I don't think this is a planet I think it's a.... h... Sarah: a hive Sarah then pulls out her communications device and speaks into it Sarah: you getting this? R&D Head: yes I am we're going to deploy some drones to look at it closely you just worry about finding an entrence Sarah: understood They fly around the planet until they find an entrence which looks like a wide gaping mouth with fangs lining the edge of it, they fly through it still cautious of what's to come. they fly down a huge tunnel that soon gets dark, they activate the lights on the ship and find the interior of the tunnel is similar to the outside being lined with bone like spikes and made from the similar meat like product, they progress until they find themselves in an opening which leads to 4 other tunnels, more drones are sent out and they fly down each tunnel R&D Head: head down the tunnel to your left Sarah: OK Raiden: I've noticed something weird Dani: what is it? Raiden: well there's supposed to be this weird species of HUNTERS here yet we've not had a single encounter with them yet Sarah: Raiden's right we've not seen a thing maybe they're out The team soon fly into a massive room with one giant egg, it is huge but it will fit into the ship's cargo hold, they have the ship hover with the cargo doors open, they then enter their mechs and set to work in removing it and placing it in the cargo hold, something then flies past them and appears inches in front of them, they then shine their lights on what it is Sarah: uh Raiden remember what you said about not encountering any of these things The creature bares a striking similarity to the hive and it roars at them, Sarah fires at it and causes a small explosion, in the area burning some more of them Sarah: what happened there R&D Head: careful explosive gases are in there no live fire Sarah: Raiden, Omen, Ameila provide cover while we get the ship out of here They all nod and fight and clear a makeshift path for Sarah to get the ship out of there, both her and Dani convert their mechs into a high speed fighter jets and they fly out with the R&D ship in tow, they then get it to a safe distance and fly back in for her team to help the team fight off the creatures, they escape and get ready for the real fight, with freedom to move they fight off the creatures and not worrying about live fire either, but these creatures move too quickly for them to get a lock on them, they strike the team with such swift motions and they cause massive damage to the mechs Sarah: they're too quick R&D Head: get out of there Sarah: if we don't make a stand against these hostle creatures these creatures, they will follow us to earth R&D Head: understood They're soon surrounded by these creatures, one of them goes in to finish off Dani, Dani prepares for impact but something stops it in it's tracks, Raiden caught the creature's arm with his own swords his swords crack from the damage and they shatter, at the last second Raiden pulls the creature in and strikes at it's back throwing it back into the crowd Dani: Raiden... Raiden: Dani I've got an idea, dad's training from yesterday Dani thinks for a moment then nods, she withdraws her weapon and flies along side Raiden, they both assume a fighting stance, taunting the creatures with a bring it gesture, 5 creatures go in to attack and Raiden and Dani wait for the perfect moment, they then strike in sync with each other, hitting the pressure points the same way they did yesterday incapacitating them, Raiden then drew his swords cutting their heads arms legs everything off, more fly in and Omen joins in on the action, he then freezes them, he then drew his plasma sword shattering them Omen: hope you don't mind if I drop in Dani: we need a little extra help so thanks dad Raiden: let's try to end this quickly Sarah: Raiden, Omen, Dani Omen Raiden and Dani: yes Sarah? Sarah: can you move through them quickly and stun them? Omen: Raiden can strike quicker and Dani's more precise but together the three of us can stun a fair amount Sarah: alright here's the plan you stun them, Ameila and I shoot them, understood Dani: sounds like a plan Raiden: now this is something I can work with Omen: loud and clear Sarah: alright lets go Omen, Dani and Raiden move through the crowd and some drop stunned Sarah and Ameila open fire on the stunned ones, they soon cut the size of the crowd down, the three of them fall back and at the ready with Sarah, they're worn out from the fight but it seems more fair now, Ameila sends out her repair drones to patch up the mechs, getting them ready for the next round Sarah: one more wave of stunning and shooting then we can get outta here Something seems off though, the hive is moving closer, more of the creatures fly out and the hive pulsates like a heart and changes shape, the entrence moves up and arms and legs begin to from, it soon turns into a giant version of the creatures, it roars and gets ready to swipe at them, they dodge it's attack though Their nerves and fear was worse then before, they open fire but their weapons don't even scratch it, Raiden converts his mech into a jet then speeds towards the giant creature's mouth Sarah: Raiden what are you doing? Raiden: I have a plan I cut that thing open from it's stomach you then concentrate fire on it's stomach igniting the gas from within Sarah: Raiden that's risky Raiden: I need a clear path and for you to trust me Sarah: I do, alright every one keep these creatures busy while Raiden tries out this risky plan of his They begin to fight the creatures back and Raiden speeds in, the giant creature bites down as he enters the mouth Raiden: I'm pass the teeth heading for the stomach, don't fire until I say so he soon enters the stomach and converts back into mech mode drawing his high frequency blades and cutting the stomach wide open, Raiden then flies through the opening Raiden: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raiden: speeds off as they fire and the gases catch fire causing a massive explosion, the creatures get caught in the fire and burn, Raiden's mech gets caught in the fire also, Raiden flies out of the fire his mech burnt beyond repair, Ameila collects what remains of the mech with Raiden still inside Sarah: that was crazy, stupid and just down right dumb, but that's what I love about my team they're risk takers Raiden: to be honest I wasn't entirely sure it would work Dani: don't you dare do something so stupid unless it's for a good reason ever again Ameila: thank goodness you're alive Omen: a little different but impressive none the less Sarah: lets get home and your mech repaired or something They head back to the R&D Ship with the egg still intact, Raiden looks over what remains of his mech, which isn't much, it has no legs now it's armour is cracked it's paint job was nearly completely burnt off and all that remained was it's left arm with it's sword still clenched in it's hand, Raiden went up to the lounge area with everyone else, he was given some tea Sarah: impressive work out there today Raiden I must admit Raiden: I just did what I thought was right yet I was wreckless Dani: it's true you were but you need to try to be more careful Raiden nods they soon arrive back and give the egg over to the R&D Team to handle and get their pay, after that they go to their living quaters, to get ready for the next day Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts